


Don't Make Me Wait

by Carbonpixel



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Cuddling, Dream Eater Riku (Kingdom Hearts), M/M, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Shapeshifter!Riku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carbonpixel/pseuds/Carbonpixel
Summary: Sora sent out a silent prayer of thanks to whatever universal force bestowed upon Riku his Komory Bat form—of all Riku’s dream eater alts, the bat was easily the most... entertaining.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Don't Make Me Wait

“Riku!”

“Hang on a second, I’m--”

“Riku, _come on!”_ Sora pressed his face into the pillow at the head of the bed, arching his back to coax Riku deeper inside him. As it was, Riku was still fucking around at the rim, teasing at the opening with the tip of his newly-barbed penis and the urgency of a stroll in the park. 

Riku’s hands braced against Sora’s back, the talons at the ends of his fingers digging scratch marks into Sora’s skin. “Just a sec, hold on!” he hissed, teeth gritting as he began rocking back and forth. “In case you’ve forgotten, this is a process.”

Sora let out a deep, throaty moan as Riku eased himself inside. He sent out a silent prayer of thanks to whatever universal force bestowed upon Riku his Komory Bat form—of all Riku’s dream eater alts, the bat was easily the most... entertaining. Riku’s Pricklemane form had too much fuzz, his Escarglow alt had too many intricacies, and his Zolephant was too damn big to get anything of interest done. But the Komory Bat--

“Okay, here we go,” Riku said, wings flapping madly from behind his shoulder blades as he worked deeper into Sora. “We’re—we’re, ah--”

“Just _get to it!”_ Sora thrust against Riku’s advances, once for a warm-up and once for the killshot. “I’m so tired of having to--”

The rest of Sora’s words caught in his throat, thwarted by a low whine, as the Komory Bat proved its worth as an alternate form. Sora swallowed against another moan, his hips bucking at the thick, round mass travelling down Riku’s dick. He let out an involuntary gasp as the mass pushed passed his opening, forcing him wider only to shrink when it moved further into his body. 

Riku leaned forward and began pumping in earnest, huffing unconnected syllables when his language skills fell inert. 

Sora felt Riku give one final push before the mass slipped into him, nestling into a cavity hidden beyond the reach of vanilla sex. Riku relaxed his grip on Sora’s back as the egg deposited, his heavy breathing settling into a pattern that would allow speech. “You doing okay down there?” he asked, the remnants of his orgasm weighing on his voice.

Sora wiggled his hips, desperate for another round. “Never better. Let’s go.”

“You sure you don’t want a break first? You know I can--”

“Riku, let’s _go.”_ Sora shifted his weight onto Riku’s dick. “I can’t wait anymore.”

Riku rolled his eyes. “Okay, fine, but it’s your funeral.”

“I’m sure you’ll cry me a river.”

Riku set to work again, grabbing Sora’s shoulders and piercing into him with newfound purpose. Sora groaned as another egg pushed inside him, bigger than the last, and deposited right above his prostate. He rolled his hips methodically, working the second egg further into the cavity until it rested behind the first, and clenched. “Keep it coming. We don’t have all day.”

“Has it ever occurred to you that I don’t appreciate your tone when you make demands like that?” Riku’s voice rasped against his dry throat, his arms shaking as he clung to Sora’s shoulders. 

Sora grumbled into the pillow, vocal fry almost obscuring his words. “Talk later. This now.”

Riku shook his head and readjusted his angle on his knees. “The things I do for love, I tell you...”

Riku deposited another two eggs, one wider than its length and one longer than its width, before Sora’s body could no longer accommodate both Riku’s emissions and his dick. Sora gave a final, wordless protest as Riku pulled out, making sure to tease at the opening before disengaging completely. “That oughta hold you for a while, right?” he asked, sitting back on his haunches and crossing his legs. “Have I satisfied the insatiable?”

Sora remained silent and motionless, breathing against the fabric of the pillow.

“Hey, Boy Wonder,” Riku teased, tapping one of Sora’s buttocks with his foot. “You can get up now. There’s nothing more I can do for you.”

Sora swallowed and flopped onto his side, a dainty line of drool trailing from the side of his mouth. His expression slackened as the weight in his lower body pressed against _just_ the right spot.

Riku sighed, placing one hand on Sora’s exposed thigh. “Hey, answer me. Otherwise, I’ll think you’re dead.”

Sora blinked at Riku. “Good,” he answered weakly, the pressure in his ass submerging his thoughts into a post-coital hormone soup. 

“You _are_ good, or you just feel good?”

Sora giggled, the humor cutting through the haze. “Both.”

The mattress bobbed under Sora as Riku slid into the space between him and the edge of the bed. He draped one arm over Sora’s waist, nuzzling his nose into the crook of Sora’s neck. “What am I going to do with you?” he mumbled, pulling Sora closer.

Sora’s grin widened as he felt the fibers of Riku’s bat-ears tickling his cheek. “Just keep me full, bro.”

“Ugh, please don’t ‘bro’ me after sex. It cheapens the moment.” Riku brushed his lips along Sora’s shoulder, planting light kisses along his path. “It’s bad enough I have to deal with you barking orders the whole time.”

Sora tilted his head to the side as Riku moved to his neck, the kisses drawing longer and deeper. “You know how you fix that?” 

“Oh? Enlighten me,” Riku replied, between breaths. 

Sora rolled onto his back, beaming as Riku threw one leg over to straddle his waist. He brought one hand to Riku’s face. “Look at me,” he said, bright blue eyes wide and waiting for Riku’s full attention.

Riku obliged with one quirked eyebrow. “Yeah?”

“It’s simple,” Sora purred, running his tongue over his lips before reaching for Riku’s. “Don’t make me wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> In conclusion, Sora tops from the bottom. Thank you for coming to my TED Talk.
> 
> This work was originally posted in a Dreamwidth group, but I heard that some of y'all were into monster!Soriku so I'm here to deliver. :)


End file.
